Collision Course
by ynnej2198
Summary: As Sabrina attempts to move on with her life, she becomes nurse to an amnesiac Jason Morgan and is pulled back into Port Charles' drama. How will Patrick handle Sabrina growing closer to Jason?
1. Chapter 1

_Six months after Gabriel's funeral…_

As the elevator doors shut behind Sam, Patrick turned around and spied Felix tapping away at the nurses' station, so he made his way over. "Hey."

Felix didn't look up. He said, "Hi, Patrick. What's up?"

Patrick figured Felix' semi-cold shoulder was because he'd spied him kiss Sam on her way out and wasn't happy about it. Patrick had dumped Fe's best friend for his wife and then turned around and started seeing Sam before the ink was dry on his divorce papers. Patrick assumed Felix would rather have had him pursue Sabrina; but, frankly, Patrick wasn't ready for anything serious again and, in all fairness, it was kind of hard to pursue someone who wasn't in town. Thinking of Sabrina, Patrick asked, "I was just wondering if you've heard from Sabrina lately?"

"Uh-huh."

"How's she doing? I haven't been able to touch base with her and I was wondering when she was planning on coming home. I need to talk to her about the investigation into the accident."

Felix finally looked at him. "She's managing. But, she isn't coming back - at least not anytime soon."

"What?" Patrick asked, surprised.

"One of her mom's relatives found out about an opening in New York City and Sabrina decided to take it." Felix logged off the computer and made to leave, but not before he added, "She has no reason to come back to Port Charles at all except for me and a job in the City is close enough that we can still hang out off and on but far enough away that she won't be plagued by painful memories everywhere she goes. It's a win-win."

"But, what about her job here? She loves it."

Felix eyed him. "She loves being a nurse, Patrick, and she can do that anywhere. She doesn't need to work here."

"I guess…"

"Listen, I have to run; but, keep trying her. If I talk to her first, I'll tell her to call you."

After Felix left, Patrick stood there, not sure what to make of this revelation. Sabrina had promised to come home, back to him and Emma, and now she wasn't. While he could understand how returning to Port Charles might be painful for her, Patrick was bothered by the fact that she hadn't talked to him about it. And, he didn't know what to make of the fact that it bothered him so much.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in New York City…<p>

"Knock, Knock!" Sabrina said cheerfully as she crossed the threshold of J.D's room. "I have your lunch."

As usual, J.D. didn't say anything or acknowledge her in any way, so she put the food down on the tray table over his bed and began chatting amiably as she got his lunch ready. When she was finished, she looked down at him and said, "One of these days, mister, I'll get you to talk to me." When his eyes moved in her direction, Sabrina smiled. "You know, you'd make this easier on both of us if you'd just talk to me now. The sooner you face the inevitable, the better off you'll be."

J.D. blinked and then went back to staring out the window, which caused Sabrina to sigh in defeat. She patted him comfortingly on the arm before she left. Obviously anyone who'd been through the kind of trauma he had would be a little cold and distant, but that man was like a stone. He just sat there staring into space most of the time and it really saddened her.

Sabrina was surprisingly happy living in New York City. She'd learned about the opening at Mount Sanai Hospital just as she was trying to convince herself to leave Puerto Rico and return to Port Charles. While she did miss Felix, Sabrina wasn't in a rush to return to a place that only held painful memories for her. Since NYC was close enough to be able to visit Felix, she decided to try out the job for a while and see if she liked it. She could always change her mind later.

When Sabrina reached the nurses station, Sherry, her co-worker, asked, "So, did you get J.D to talk to you today?"

Sabrina frowned. "No. Still cold as stone." Then, she looked at her and added, "I can't even imagine what that poor man has gone through…"

"Yeah, the accident at that hoity-toity clinic was pretty bad. It's amazing he's alive at all. As far as I know, the other four people they found there with him didn't survive."

Sabrina gasped. "Oh my God! That's so horrible."

Sherry leaned in. "The firemen said that they found two bodies in giant eggs like in some weirdo sci-fi movie." Then, "The other two were next to each other. It looked like they were struggling by the door over a gun or something. John Doe was right by the open door when the blast went off and he was thrown outside."

"How lucky for him. Does anyone know who all those people were?"

Sherry frowned and started to tear up. "Sadly, no. They were very badly burned and not even dental records were of help."

"Have they made any headway in finding out who J.D. really is?"

"I heard the doctors saying that they sent his fingerprints to the FBI and are looking into his dental records. Hopefully, we'll have something soon… Not that it will help."

"How so?"

"The man doesn't remember anything. Since they took the bandages off his face and the wire out of his jaw, he can respond to some general questions on history and he knows what stuff is when he's shown pictures; but, ask him anything personal and not a word comes out."

Sabrina sighed resolutely. "Well, then it's all that more important that I befriend him." As she left to go check on another patient, she said, "I'll get him to talk to me. Just wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lunchtime, J.D.," Sabrina said cheerfully as she entered his room. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he said.

She put the tray on his table and began setting up his lunch, as she did every single day. Jokingly, Sabrina said, "Isn't this so much easier? I'm much less of a pest when you actually respond to my questions the first time I ask."

J.D. cracked a smile, which caused Sabrina to smile back. When she was done, she hung around for a few minutes to chat with him. As far as she knew, J.D. only spoke to her and his doctors, so she always stayed longer than she should in order to try to get some details out of him regarding his memories or his condition. She knew that he was in physical therapy and that many of his injuries still pained him, so she tried to cheer him up whenever she could, especially since he was all alone.

Before she left the room, Sabrina squeezed his hand reassuringly and, surprisingly, he squeezed it back. Right before she crossed the threshold, he stopped her. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah?" she answered, mesmerized by his blue eyes.

"Thank you."

Sabrina beamed. "You're welcome. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded and then began eating his food.

When Sabrina reached the nurses station, Sherry was talking to one of J.D.'s doctors. "So, who is he?" she asked, practically bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas.

"Hmm… Let's see…," Dr. Anderson mumbled as he looked through the file, which Sabrina assumed must have had the paperwork from the FBI they'd been waiting over a month for. "Says here his name is Jason Morgan. He's from some place called Port Charles. They were able to ID him through some criminal history records."

Sabrina gasped, drawing their attention. "That can't be possible…," she whispered.

Dr. Anderson asked, "Nurse Santiago, are you alright?"

Sabrina looked at him and asked to see the file. When he handed it to her, she grabbed it with shaking hands and stared down at the picture, which didn't look at all like J.D., and the information. The report said they'd matched his fingerprints one hundred percent to his criminal record, so there was no doubt that the two men were one in the same. Once it sunk in that J.D. was really Jason Morgan, Sabrina brought her head back up. "I know this man."

"What?!"

"I used to live in Port Charles. Shortly after I arrived, Jason Morgan was murdered down by one of the piers. He was shot and he fell into the river and was presumed dead. His family was beside themselves with grief."

"Do you have their information? We need to call them."

From experience that she wished she didn't have, Sabrina thought the best way to find out a dead spouse wasn't dead was in person. "Um… Would you mind if I tell his wife in person? Jason has been dead for three years. I don't know if that's something she should find out over the phone…"

Dr. Anderson said, "It really isn't protocol, but I agree. She should know as soon as possible so that she can make decisions for his care. We'll call in someone to cover for you so you can leave immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Sam Morgan's penthouse. Part of her felt as if she was crazy for doing this, as Port Charles was the last place she wanted to be, but the other part of her knew that Sam needed to know her husband was alive. When the door opened, Sam uttered a shocked, "Sabrina?!"

"Hi, Sam. I know it's very late, but I really need to speak with you. May I come in?"

Sabrina saw Sam glance toward the stairs to her second floor quickly, but then recover. She waved Sabrina in. "What can I do for you? I thought you were still out of town?"

Sabrina entered and put her purse and overnight bag on the floor nearby. "I am. I'm just here overnight."

"Visiting Felix?"

"Yeah. And Gabriel. But, I needed to see you first."

"Okay, well, what's up?"

Before Sabrina could say anything, she saw Patrick come down the stairs holding Danny. He was tickling the little boy, who was laughing, and Sabrina was hit with a wave of pain so acute it nearly knocked her over. She would never get to hear her son laugh as his father tickled him. It was so unfair. Patrick, in sweats and bare feet, said, "Danny was fussy. I think he wants his mom."

When Patrick saw her, however, he went completely silent and stopped mid-stride. Then, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina swallowed. "Hello, Patrick. How are you?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I'm here on business – and to visit Gabriel and Felix."

"Business?" Patrick and Sam both echoed.

"Yeah, um, Sam, maybe you should sit down."

"Why?"

"Please…" Sabrina asked as she motioned to Sam's couch.

Sam sat down and then looked up at Sabrina, who was fidgeting with nervous energy. God, how was she going to say this? She figured there was no point in beating around the bush, so she blurted it out. "Jason's alive."

* * *

><p>Before Patrick could stop himself, he shouted, "What?!" Seeing Sabrina in Sam's apartment out of the blue had been a shock. The moment he saw her, he froze and stared. It didn't dawn on him how much he missed her until she was standing there in front of him looking as beautiful as ever. Patrick hadn't recovered from that when Sabrina dropped a bombshell he could never have expected from her.<p>

Sabrina looked over at him. "Jason's alive."

Sam said, "I don't understand… Why are you telling me this? My husband is dead. Is this a cruel joke or something – because it isn't funny."

"It's not a joke Sam. I've been working at a hospital in New York and he's my patient."

"How?"

"J.D.," Sabrina started. "Sorry, I mean Jason, has been in the hospital for over two months. He was involved in some explosion at a clinic in the City and was severely injured."

Sam covered her face with her hands, "Oh, God…"

"We only found out who he was today. Once I did, I came straight here because I knew you had to know."

Patrick chimed in. "What do you mean you only found out who he was today? And what did you say about an explosion?" He made his way over to Danny's playpen and put him down before he dropped him. This was too much.

"He has amnesia. He doesn't know who he is. The doctors think it was from the trauma to his head when he was thrown by the blast."

Patrick sank to the nearest chair and whispered to himself. "Robin…" Then, "Were there others with him? Are they alive?!"

"A co-worker told me they found four bodies that were burned beyond recognition. Jason was the only one alive."

Patrick felt like he was going to throw up and put his head between his knees. Robin had gone to save Jason and now he was going to have to tell Emma her mother was dead. Again. "Emma…"

Sabrina must have heard him because she asked, "What about Emma? Patrick, what's going on with you?"

Patrick looked up at the two women staring at him. He'd been worried about keeping Robin's secret and now it looked like it was going to bite him in the ass. His (ex)wife was dead, presumably for real this time. Jason wasn't. And Sam would probably never forgive him for keeping that knowledge from her.

* * *

><p>Sabrina looked at Patrick with worry. He had gone pale and seemed as if he was going to be sick. When she heard Emma's name, she grew even more concerned. What did Emma have to do with any of this? Patrick didn't answer her, though. He just murmured, "She told me he was dead," and kept shaking his head.<p>

"Patrick!" Sabrina shouted to get his attention.

When he looked at her, she knew something was up and it wasn't good. He asked again, "There were no other survivors? Are you sure, Sabrina?"

"I can't be certain, Patrick. It happened before I got there, but, I don't think Sherry would have a reason to lie to me – or the firemen would have one to lie to her."

He jumped up. "I need to be sure. I can't rip out Emma's heart again unless I know for sure, Sabrina."

"What _are_ you talking about, Patrick?"

"Robin. She was at the clinic with Jason."

Sabrina was speechless. Robin? Wasn't she in Africa?

"What do you mean Robin was with Jason, Patrick?" Sam asked coldly.

Sabrina saw Patrick turn to Sam. "Robin wasn't in Africa, Sam. She abandoned me and Emma because Victor Cassadine told her Jason was alive – barely – and that she was the only one who could save him. I ran into her at Chrichton-Clark when we were there, but she told me he was dead. That she'd failed. And I believed her."

Then he sat down next to Sam. "I felt awful keeping it from you, especially after everything you did to help me investigate Gabriel's death, but there was no guarantee she'd be able to help him. Then, when she told me he really was dead, I felt like it was moot and made it okay for us to act on this thing between us."

"Huh?" Sabrina asked unintentionally. "Thing?"

Patrick looked up at her guiltily. "I divorced Robin when she refused to come home. Sam and I are – together."

Sabrina felt as if a knife was twisting in her heart. Sure, it was over between her and Patrick, but to hear that he'd left Robin and hooked up with Sam just like that? Well, that stung. Needing air, Sabrina walked to her purse and picked up the business card and information she'd brought with her.

She put the information on Sam's desk. "I need to get going. Here is all of Jason's information. Dr. Anderson is expecting your call."

Neither of them moved nor spoke, so she picked up her purse and duffel. "I'll.. ah… see you in New York, I guess."

Once the door closed behind Sabrina, she made a beeline for the elevator. Tonight confirmed that it was a horrible idea to come back to Port Charles. There was nothing left for her here and she needed to get the hell out of dodge.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina spent the night catching up with Fe and then visited Gabriel at the cemetery, which only re-opened the wounds she'd fought hard in Puerto Rico to close. Then, she boarded the first plane to NYC. Her life in Port Charles was over and she wasn't planning to go back ever again.

When she got to the hospital for her shift, she informed Dr. Anderson that she'd contacted J.D.'s family and believed they would be arriving soon. Then, she went about her duties. She was about halfway through her shift when Sam, Alexis and Monica arrived. Sam ran up to her at the nurses' station. "Where is he?!"

Sabrina nodded in greeting to Alexis and Monica and then turned to Sam. "He's in room 1207. But, Sam, he won't know you. You need to be prepared for that."

"I understand. I just want to see him."

"Also, you probably won't recognize him, so try not to freak out."

Sam nodded. "I just want to see my husband. Please, Sabrina."

"Alright. Let's go."

Sabrina put on false cheer she didn't feel for Jason's benefit. She'd finally gotten the man to open up, partially because of her disposition, so she didn't want to set him back by copping an attitude with him. Sabrina told Sam to hold on and then knocked and walked in.

"Hey, J.D."

His blue eyes bored into her, making her tummy flip traitorously. Then, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because, your eyes aren't smiling even though your face is."

Sabrina sighed. "You caught me. I'm just having an off day. But, hey, you've got some visitors."

"Visitors? Who? I have no one."

Sabrina waved Sam in. "This is Sam Morgan. She found out about your accident and contacted us because she was worried about you."

Sabrina watched Jason look at Sam, who was working really hard to hold back tears, and saw no flash of recognition in his eyes. Jason looked back to Sabrina, "I don't know her. Why is she here? Please make her leave."

Sam brought a hand to cover her mouth as the tears she'd been holding back began tumbling from her eyes when Jason, done speaking, dismissed her and stared out the window. Sabrina's heart broke for Sam, so she went over and kneeled down. She touched Jason's hand and squeezed to get his attention. When he looked at her, she said, "I know you don't know her and that this is uncomfortable, but she's come a long way to see you. Can't you give her a few minutes?"

Jason stared at her for a moment and then whispered, "Alright. For you."

Sabrina stood up and smiled down at him. "Excellent!" Sabrina went to let go of his hand, but he held tight and motioned her down. When she came close, he said with wiggle of his eyebrows, "But, I'll be expecting something in return."

Sabrina laughed, which she knew caught Sam's attention, and stood upright again. "I don't know, J.D., those extra pudding cups are hard to come by." Then, she let go of his hand and started walking toward the door. "But, I"ll see what I can do. For you."

Jason smiled. "If anyone can do it, you can."

Sabrina waved before exiting and he waved back. Then, she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later...

Sabrina arrived for her shift and saw a note from the nurse she was relieving that Jason wanted to see her. Since she had off the day after Sam and his family came to visit, she didn't know what had happened; but, for him to willingly seek her out, it must be pretty important. So, as soon as he was settled, Sabrina went to his room and knocked on the doorframe. When Jason looked up, she asked, "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Can you, um, close the door?"

Sabrina stepped through and then closed the door behind her. She sat down by his bed. "So, what do you need?"

He sighed. "A friend. And you're the only one I have. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. Apparently my name is Jason Morgan and Sam is my wife. I have a son named Danny. Oh, and a whole other family I apparently rarely speak to."

Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she could say something to make this easier for him. Then, "Yeah. I know."

"You know?"

"I used to live in Port Charles. I know your family."

Jason looked taken aback by her statement. "Did you know me?"

"No. I arrived just before you were presumed dead. We never met. I saw pictures, of course, but since you don't look like you, I didn't put it together until I saw your file the other day."

"Ah."

"Are you okay? I know it's a lot to process."

"She's having me transferred. I don't want to go."

"To GH?"

"Yeah."

"GH is a great hospital. You'll get excellent care."

"It's not that. I don't want to be around all those strangers who think they 'know' me. I just want to be left alone."

"I can see that. But, if you go back, the familiar people and places may jog your memory. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Or, it may not. I may be stuck there feeling no connection to the people who 'love' me and be pressured to be someone I'm not."

"Well, that is a possibility. I wish I could help," Sabrina said as she touched his arm lightly. "I know this can't be easy, Jason."

"Please don't call me that. I prefer J.D." He put his other hand on top of hers and smiled. "Especially when you say it."

Sabrina was a sucker for his smile. She much preferred it to his stony expression. Knowing she needed to get back to work, she was about to get up to go when he blurted, "There is a way you can help me."

"How?"

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>Between his physical injuries, memory loss and recent revelations, Jason felt as if he was adrift at sea. He didn't remember anything since 2012 and what he did remember was limited to pop culture and history. He knew nothing of his supposed family – or families – as the case apparently was. His physical injuries from the explosion they told him he was in were also debilitating. He had constant headaches and the recovery from the surgery to reconstruct his jawbone and face was worse than the pain he'd gone in with. Aside from that, he had several broken ribs he was recovering from, as well as atrophied muscles that physical therapy was working with him to counter. In short, he was a disaster. He'd fallen into a deep depression, not wanting to be alive, until Nurse Sabrina started working with him. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was smart, funny, cheerful and just plain nice. Before he knew it, she'd broken through his self-pity with her playful pestering and got him to want to rejoin the world of the living. In the past month, they'd become friends.<p>

When that Sam woman came to visit him, he'd only agreed to it for Sabrina's sake. She never asked anything of him except for the usual patient-type stuff, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to hear the woman out. When Sabrina came into his room two days ago, he knew immediately that something was different. She'd been smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. Jason figured that she was in some kind of pain, but wasn't able to press her about it because that woman was there; so, he used his agreement to see Sam in exchange for an extra pudding cup to cheer Sabrina up. He honestly didn't really even like the pudding cups much, but her procuring extra ones for him had become an inside joke between them, which made him happy.

Sam and Monica, the two women who'd visited him, had dropped a bomb on him and, before he'd even begun to process it, they dropped another: that he would be transferred to a hospital in Port Charles. Apparently, since he was an amnesiac patient, his vote didn't count. Sam was his wife, and, as his wife, she got to make the decisions until he either got his memory back or went through a competency hearing, which could take forever to fight out. Jason honestly didn't care where he recovered. One hospital was the same as another as far as he was concerned; however, the thought of being without Sabrina petrified him. She knew "of" him, but didn't expect him to "be" him. To her, he was J.D., the surly patient in room 1207. So, before he could stop himself, he asked her to come with him.

When she sat there gaping like a fish, he continued. "Please, Sabrina? I know it's a lot to ask; but, it would mean a lot to me."

She looked downward and frowned. Then, she pulled her hand away. "I can't. I'm really sorry. I wish I could, but I can't."

As she bolted up to leave, he shot his arm out to stop her. "Why? You used to live there, right?"

When Sabrina looked at him, the pain in her eyes was unmistakable. "Because there is nothing there for me anymore. My life is here now."

Concerned, he asked, "What happened to you there Sabrina that has you so spooked to go back?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. The short version is that I was standing at the altar literally one second away from marrying the person I believed was the love of my life when his dead wife showed up at the church. He walked down the aisle to kiss her in front of me and the dumped me a few weeks later. Then, I found out I was pregnant with his baby, which made a bad situation worse, but ended up losing Gabriel, my son, after I had him too early thanks to a car accident. Then, the day of his funeral, I went a little nuts and Patrick, my former fiancé and Gabriel's father, had to pull me back from the border of Crazytown."

"Wow. Sabrina, I'm so sorry."

"I left Port Charles the same day I buried my baby. The only time I've been back since was to tell your wife you were alive."

Jason's heart shattered for Sabrina at what she'd been through. He immediately added resilient and amazing to his list of her good qualities. "You went back for me?"

"Yeah. Sam deserved to know you were alive so that you can know who you really are."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Listen, I have to get back to work. Why don't I stop by after my shift and we can talk some more?"

"I'd like that." As Sabrina moved to toward the door, he added, "Please think about coming back with me. Maybe we can face our demons together."

"I'll think about it," was the last thing she said before she opened the door and left.

Jason thought maybe Sabrina was adrift at sea, too, and they could be each other's port in the storm. Burying her heartbreak wasn't facing it and he believed Sabrina wouldn't be whole again until she confronted her past and began healing.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week…

Since the night Sabrina told Sam that Jason was alive, Patrick hadn't seen or spoken to her. After Sabrina left, Sam railed against him for keeping such a secret. She didn't care that he'd done it to protect her from further heartbreak or that he would have been wrong in saying Jason was alive, but dead again. Furious, Sam kicked him out and then apparently hightailed it to New York the first chance she got.

He'd heard through the grapevine that Sam was having Jason transferred back to GH even though the guy didn't remember who she or the rest of his family was. Patrick figured she thought that proximity and familiarity would make him remember faster. From the nurses' station, where he was filling out charts, he spied Sam, Monica, Elizabeth, Alexis, Carly, Sonny, Michael and Morgan anxiously waiting by the elevator. When the doors opened, a man, Jason (he presumed), was wheeled out by two EMT's and they rushed to greet him. However, before they could get close, Patrick saw Sabrina step out of the elevator and block their paths. With a face of steel, she commanded, "Don't."

The entire group of people stopped in their tracks with confused looks on their faces. Sonny walked up to her and questioned, "What did you say? Sabrina… right?"

"Yes, it's Sabrina, Mr. Corinthos. And, what is said is for you all to stop right where you are. I'm going to get Jason settled and then, if he is up to it, you can see him one or two at a time. But only if he is up to it."

"And you get a say, why?"

Not cowed by Sonny's attitude, Patrick saw Sabrina reach into her purse and grab out some papers. However, before she could rebut him, Jason spoke up. "Because I said so."

Carly whispered, "Jas..."

He had the medics turn him around to face the group. When Patrick saw him, he reeled back in shock because he didn't recognize him. While the blue eyes were the same, Jason's entire face was different and it was off-putting. "Sabrina is here at my say-so. She is my court-appointed advocate so that you all can't run roughshod all over me. I'm here because she," he said as he pointed to Sam, "made me come, not because of a burning desire to be back in the bosom of my so-called family."

Sonny laughed. "So, what… She's your guard dog?"

Jason looked at Sonny with eyes of ice. "Exactly." Then, he looked up at Sabrina and smiled, which bugged the heck out of Patrick, and said, "Let's go."

Sabrina put the papers back into her bag and then touched him lightly on the shoulder. Then, as an involuntary snarl escaped Patrick's lips, Sabrina smiled down and said sweetly, "Lead the way."

After they disappeared down the hall, the group of people began pounding Sam with questions. Eventually, she held up her arms. "Enough!"

Carly asked, "How can you put up with this?"

Sam rubbed her temples. "Because, Carly, it's the only way he would agree to the transfer."

"You could have overruled him, right?"

"Once it was known that he didn't want the transfer, the hospital wasn't comfortable doing it. He may not remember who he is; but, the rest of the mind Jason has is sound. He underwent a competency evaluation and passed, so the social worker appealed the transfer in court. The court sided with me, but only on the condition that he have an independent advocate to look out for his interests. For whatever reason, he chose Sabrina."

"How does he even know Sabrina?" Michael asked.

"She worked there. He was her patient."

"But that doesn't explain why he'd choose _her_ as his advocate."

Frustrated, Sam asked, "Does it even matter? Jason is alive and he is home with us where he belongs. Can we please just drop it?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sabrina helped the EMT's get Jason settled in his new room. When they left, she went back to his bed and tucked the blanket tightly around him the way she always did in New York. Without warning, he grabbed her hand to make her stop. When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay?"

Sabrina wasn't okay. She'd seen Patrick at the nurses' station earlier and it had, admittedly, thrown her. But, she didn't want Jason to worry, so she played off his concern. "Pfft! I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"I can't help it. I pushed you into coming with me, so…"

Sabrina leaned down closer to him. "Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do." Then, on a laugh, she added, "Plus, I've never been a guard dog before. I think it will be fun."

At her comment, Jason burst out in the first stint of real laughter she'd heard since she met him. When he stopped, he said, "Little but mighty. They don't know what they're in for."

Sabrina whispered. "No one ever does. They all assume…"

"Assume what?"

"Let's just say that people in this town assume a lot about me that isn't entirely accurate. But, people only see what they want to see, right?"

"That they do." Then he looked at her, really looked at her, and said, "It's their loss because you're so much more than what you seem, Sabrina."

Sabrina locked eyes with Jason, who brought his free hand up and used it to swipe a rogue strand of hair from her face, and she was mesmerized. As he sat up in the bed, she leaned in closer. Their lips were inches apart when Sabrina heard a loud knock on the closed door followed by Sam's voice asking if she could come inside. Trance broken, she straightened and backed away.

Trying to make light of the moment, Sabrina joked, "Time's up, I guess. Looks like the crowd is getting restless."

"Sabrina, I…"

Sabrina ignored him and made her way to the door. "I'll send Sam in. When you're done, let me know if you want to see any of the others." Sabrina, coward that she was, opted for a strategic retreat and exited before he could say anything else. She'd been down this road before, so she knew that crossing a line beyond friendship with Jason Morgan would only end badly for her. Sabrina wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina was so preoccupied over her near miss with Jason as she walked down the hallway that she didn't notice Patrick coming in the other direction. Before she could bump into him, however, he put his hands out to stop her. "Whoa, there," he said with a smile.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem." The two of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Just as Sabrina was about to excuse herself, Patrick asked, "Do you have a time to get some coffee with me? We really need to talk."

As she opened her mouth to refuse, as she really did have a lot to do, he added, "It's about our son."

"Ah, yeah, okay. I just have to take care of some paperwork for Jason first. Can we meet in the cafe in about ten minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Patrick had gotten Sabrina's coffee as well as her favorite pastry and was waiting at a table when she arrived. He'd noticed during their conversation that she looked really tired and sort of stressed and he wished he could help her. Unfortunately, he knew that what he was about to say would only add to her troubles, not help take them away; but, as Gabriel's mother, Sabrina deserved to know everything about the accident. When Sabrina saw him, she smiled and made her way over, causing Patrick to smile back.<p>

As Sabrina sat down she noticed the coffee and pastry and some of the light that had been missing from her eyes earlier returned as she looked at him and said, "You remembered... Thanks."

He replied, "You're welcome." Did she really expect him to just forget about her? Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean Patrick didn't care about or remember the little things about her that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Patrick took a deep breath and then told Sabrina about everything that had happened since she left town - that Rafe had caused the accident and that someone had put him up to it, but that he and Sam hadn't been able to find out who it was. As he talked, tears started streaming from her eyes. When he was done, Sabrina asked, "So, our son was murdered? Why? Who would do that? What did we ever do to anyone?"

Patrick, elbow on the table, brought a hand up and swiped it through his hair. "I honestly don't know, Sabrina. I've been asking myself the same question for months…"

She was silent a moment. Then, Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest and asked angrily, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm his mother. I deserved to know this the moment you found out."

"I wanted to tell you, Sabrina, but it didn't seem like something you should find out over the phone. And, to be honest, I was worried as to whether or not you could handle it, after…"

"So, what? You were afraid I'd start traipsing around in my wedding gown again?" Sabrina asked snarkily.

Patrick glanced away and then back to her, ashamed that the thought had crossed his mind.

Before he could defend himself, Sabrina jumped up. She fidgeted with her clothes and then said, "I think I was due a breakdown considering I was abandoned at the altar and then lost my premature son; but, I'm stronger than you and everyone else give me credit for, Patrick."

"I know how strong you are Sabrina, but even you have a breaking point."

Sabrina grabbed her purse from the back of her chair. "Yeah, I do. And, thanks to you, I know exactly what it is." Then, she turned on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria, leaving Patrick gaping in shock.

* * *

><p>The entire time his "family" was visiting, all Jason could think about was his almost-kiss with Sabrina. He knew their "moment" had taken her by surprise, but he didn't understand why she fled instead of putting Sam and the others off so that they could talk about it. If he hadn't been stuck in this damn bed, he would have gone after her; but, he was, so she had the advantage - for now. He loved having Sabrina as a friend and confidant; but, in that moment, he thought that maybe there could be something more worth exploring.<p>

As he wondered why she hadn't come back yet, the phone in his room rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Where are you, Sabrina? You never came back?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "I got caught up in something. Sorry."

"What?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to get settled at Felix' for the night and that I'll be back tomorrow."

"When?"

"When what?"

"Will you be back?"

"In the morning after I take care of a few things."

"Okay," Then, Jason took a chance and said, "I miss you."

Sabrina was silent after that. "Sabrina? Are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I'll… ah… see you in the morning, okay?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, J.D. Sleep well."

Jason was about to say, "You, too," when Sabrina cut the call. From the tone of her voice, he knew something wasn't right. She'd been fine before their almost-kiss, but he didn't think that it would have her that upset. What else had happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later

Something was wrong with Sabrina. Ever since they'd returned to Port Charles, she'd grown more and more distant with each passing day. At first Jason thought it was because of their near miss in his room; but, he now knew that wasn't the reason. The next morning, she'd come into his room and basically pretended their moment hadn't even happened. Every time he tried to talk to her about it, she shut down and retreated, needing to get this, that or something else from somewhere where he wasn't. On top of that, she'd become snippy with everyone else (thankfully, not with him) during her "guard dog" duties. While he was glad she wasn't letting his "family" push her around, he was concerned about the change in her attitude. It would have taken something huger than an almost-kiss for Sabrina to transition from literally the kindest person he knew to the most surly and angry one; but, Jason, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what had happened. Wanting to support her as much as she was supporting him, Jason had asked her about it, but, again, she closed off and retreated every time he did.

The fact that he was stuck in his damn bed wasn't helping matters. It allowed Sabrina to escape and his "family" to hover. He thought they figured if they hovered enough, his memories would magically come back. But, they hadn't. Sometimes when he slept, he had flashes of what he thought was the clinic where the explosion happened. Jason remembered a nice lady with brown hair who'd been comforting to him - Robin, he thought her name was. She'd been there when he woke up and was the one to figure out something was wrong with him when he couldn't answer her questions or reminisce about the past they supposedly shared. She'd also warned him that the man in the suit was very dangerous, having hurt her family to ensure her cooperation. Jason didn't remember the explosion, but he knew that Robin had been trying to escape with him when the man caught them. She wheeled him out the door and then was struggling with the suit when the world went dark.

Jason knew he couldn't do anything to make his memories come back, but if he could become mobile, his family wouldn't be able to hover and Sabrina would have to talk to him about what was bothering her because he would be able to follow her. In that vein, Jason asked his doctors to increase his time in physical therapy (secretly) and he was making excellent progress. He wasn't supposed to get out of bed without someone to help him to make sure he could keep his balance, but Jason didn't care. Since he wasn't hooked up to monitors or a bed alarm anymore, what would anyone do to stop him? He figured the more he practiced, the faster he would be able to walk alone and the faster he was moblie the sooner he could blow this joint.

Jason had just gotten out of bed and was taking baby steps beside it when he heard the door open. Surprised by the interruption because it was so late and visiting hours were over, he froze as Sabrina said in a scolding voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

He said matter-of-factly, "Practicing. I want out of here." When he went to turn to face her, however, he lost his balance and began falling forward. As he rather embarrassingly began flailing to stop his fall, Sabrina rushed over and caught him by wrapping her arms around him and using her body to halt his tumble.

Since Jason was taller than her, he heard her mumble into his chest, "And, that's why you aren't supposed to get out of bed alone, buster."

Jason wrapped his arms around her and then used his hold to push back slightly so he was upright again. Without letting go of her, he smiled and then said, "I've been told that I never do what I'm told. I'm just trying to live up to the hype."

At that, Sabrina smiled back and then laughed wholeheartedly for the first time since the day they got here. When she recovered, she said, "I think that is probably one trait of 'Jason's' that people wouldn't necessarily mind if you didn't inherit again, J.D."

He locked eyes with her. "Thank you for not calling me Jason."

Sabrina stared back and nodded. Everyone called him Jason and it bothered him. He wasn't Jason, at least not mentally, and the name felt like an ill-fitting Halloween costume he'd donned. He hated it, but it made everyone else happy, so he wore it with resignation.

Sabrina was literally the only person in the world who knew him as the man he was now. When he was with her, Jason could be himself without any expectations to live up to or past actions to live down.

As he held her, Jason could feel Sabrina's breathing become more rapid and he knew that their embrace was starting to affect her the way it was him. He pulled her closer so that she was flush against him; and, when she didn't back away, but rather tilted her chin up closer to him, Jason did what he'd been dreaming about doing for weeks and kissed her. And it was wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

The last three weeks had been hell and the only reason that Sabrina was still in this godforsaken town was because she'd made a promise to J.D. and she wasn't going to break it. She knew that they could never be more than friends and was angry at herself because their almost-kiss the day he arrived showed her that she wanted more. The problem was that the doctors couldn't be certain if or when his memories would come back. If they didn't, great. But, if they did, then she'd end up worse off than she had been before they met. He would realize he loved Sam and dump her the way Patrick had dumped her for Robin - and Sabrina would be alone. Being alone didn't scare Sabrina, as she could take care of herself; but, falling in love with J.D. did. He was a wonderful man Sabrina knew she could love if she opened her heart again; however, his memories would be a ticking time bomb hanging over her head threatening to destroy the life she was working to rebuild. If they were together and he got his memories back and left her, Sabrina didn't know if she could survive it. Not after losing Patrick and Gabriel.

In an effort to guard her heart and preserve their friendship, Sabrina decided to veer from her usual course of action and not address what had happened. If she pretended their moment never happened, then they could go back to being friends. Unfortunately, J.D. didn't seem to get the message because he kept trying to talk to her about it. Sabrina knew it was unfair of her to use his immobility against him; but, as long as she could run and he couldn't follow, she was safe. However, the stress of trying to outwit J.D. on top of the pain she was feeling over what she'd learned about Gabriel's death was getting to her and causing her to be short-tempered with nearly everyone she came in contact with - and people were starting to notice and question her change in disposition. It was bad enough she was in a constant bad mood, but to have to continuously defend her bad mood because it was so out of character was grating on her nerves. Sabrina knew what people in this town always said about her behind her back: that she was a goody-two shoes sparkle-pony fairy princess who probably had invisible woodland creatures and chirping birds by her side at all times. So, now that she wasn't skipping merrily through the forest whistling a chipper tune, everyone thought the world was ending. Wasn't even Snow White entitled to a bad mood once in a while? Damn assumptions.

Sabrina had spent the day dealing with increasingly impatient family members of J.D.'s. They didn't understand why he didn't remember and they were starting to get short with him. She tried to explain that hovering and pushing "Jason" wasn't going to help him remember, but they just didn't get it. Sabrina knew that J.D. was at the end of his rope. The only person he seemed to have any connection with in his entire "family" was his son, Danny, who he'd met shortly after returning. He didn't feel like a father to the boy, but he admitted to feeling like he knew him. Sabrina honestly didn't care about the rest of the family, but she had been happy for Danny. Even if J.D. never got his memory back, the fact that he felt a connection to the little tyke meant that he would watch out of him no matter what - and that Danny would grow up with his father in his life one way or another.

Sabrina was just about to leave for the day when she decided to stop and say goodnight to J.D.; but, when she went inside, she saw him standing, alone, and was shocked. Had he increased his therapy without telling her? Before she could stop herself, she scoldingly asked him what he was doing. However, his surprise at seeing her caused him to lose his balance. Sabrina didn't want him to fall, so she ran over to break his fall and was, thankfully, successful.

Sabrina tried not to focus on the feel of his body against hers or how nice it felt to be in his embrace as they bantered back and forth, but it was no use. When he locked eyes with her, she was mesmerized and, when his lips landed on hers, she was lost.

Against her better judgment, Sabrina allowed herself to give into the kiss. It had been so long, since before her and Patrick's disastrous wedding, that she felt such a human connection and she didn't realize how badly she craved it. Yes, her body responded physically (as it had been ages since she'd gotten laid), but the emotion behind the kiss was what mattered at this moment. J.D. made her feel happy, safe and wanted and it was intoxicating.

As Sabrina crushed her body to his, she let her arms travel upward until they were around his neck. Once they were, she stood on her tiptoes and used her hold to pull him closer to her. When she did so, J.D. deepened the kiss and began roaming his hands all over her upper body. Sabrina didn't know how long they stood there, lost in passion, until she heard the door open again and a throat clear angrily. Ashamed, not at the kiss, but at being caught by God knows who while doing it, Sabrina jumped away from J.D. and turned around to see the absolute last person she ever expected to see standing there.


	10. Chapter 10

When Patrick walked into Jason's room and saw him kissing Sabrina, he was bombarded with a tsunami of hurt and jealousy he never expected. He decided to stop by Jason's room to discuss the memory flashes Jason had been having of the clinic. Patrick had been trying for weeks to confirm whether or not Robin had really died in the accident. He'd called the coroner's office, but was told that the bodies found were burned beyond recognition and unidentifiable, even through dental records. Despite his pleas as a possible next of kin, he'd gotten nowhere in his quest. The bodies were due to be cremated shortly and, without corroboration from Jason that Robin had indeed been there, she wouldn't get the burial she deserved - nor would Emma and he get the closure they needed to move on. So, despite his intense dislike for the guy, Patrick bit the bullet and went to see him, never expecting the scene he walked in on.

Patrick knew that he had no claim whatsoever on Sabrina considering they'd been over romantically since he dumped her for Robin last Christmas; however, that didn't stop the river of jealousy from flowing through his veins. Patrick thought it had been bad when he caught Carlos kissing Sabrina the morning after their wedding, but this was a thousand times worse. He'd transitioned from surprise to hurt to jealous all within a few seconds. Before he could stop himself, Patrick cleared his throat angrily to get their attention, which caused Sabrina to break away and turn around.

Next to Felix, Patrick was the person who knew Sabrina the best; so, when he saw her face, he could tell that she was more annoyed at being interrupted than ashamed over being caught kissing a married man (even though he didn't remember being married). "Patrick? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"I needed to talk to Jason. I had no idea he was… otherwise occupied."

"What on earth would you need to discuss with Jason at this hour?"

"Well I am a doctor, Sabrina, who happens to be consulting on his case. The better question would be why you are here this late when visiting hours are over and you no longer work here?" Patrick asked with a raised brow.

Sabrina crossed her arms. "It's none of your business."

Patrick couldn't help himself. "Are you crazy? Getting involved with this guy," he said, pointing behind her to Jason, "is only going to end badly for you when he remembers everything and decides that Sam is the love of his life and goes back to his family."

"Don't you think I know that, Patrick? I learned my lesson the hard way in what happens when you get between 'soulmates'."

At that, Patrick saw Jason touch Sabrina on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looked back at him, he asked, "Wait… Is Dr. Drake the guy who dumped you at the altar last year?"

Sabrina nodded. "More or less. Even though he waited until Christmas Eve to actually dump me, I knew it was over the moment his wife showed up in the church."

Jason snorted. "Christmas Eve? Seriously?" Then, he looked at Patrick, "You have shitty timing, pal."

Patrick, angry now, said, "I really don't give a damn what you think. You don't know me or the situation."

"True. I don't know you. But, Sabrina told me all about the situation."

"So, you care about her?"

"Yes."

"Then do her the favor of not putting her through that kind of pain again and stop this before it goes any further."

Jason eyed him coldly and was about to something when Sabrina jumped back into the conversation. "Whatever Jason and I do or don't do isn't your concern. I can take care of myself, Patrick." Then, "What do you need to see Jason about?"

Patrick had a desire to protect Sabrina from herself, but he also knew from her attitude that she wouldn't welcome his help anytime soon. So, Patrick reluctantly backed off and got back to the topic at hand and said, "Robin."

* * *

><p>If there was one word guaranteed to launch Sabrina from a bad mood into a worse one it was "Robin". Of course Patrick was here about Robin - because all roads always led back to that woman one way or another. Sabrina let out an involuntary growl at hearing her name, but was distracted when she felt Jason start to veer backward. Knowing he'd been standing for a long time, she shifted her attention from Patrick to Jason. She turned back around and asked concernedly, "are you alright? You should probably get back into bed."<p>

Jason said, "I am tired." Sabrina thought he would want to prove his independence by getting settled on his own, but he asked her to help him. In order to do so, she had to re-establish some of the body contact they'd broken when Patrick ruined their moment. The moment she touched him again, Sabrina was affected. When Jason held on tighter than he needed to and longer than was necessary, Sabrina realized he was playing her. Jason was capable of getting back in bed with little or no assistance. He just wanted to touch her again and, from his almost imperceptible glances in Patrick's direction, use their contact to get under Patrick's skin. When Jason was settled, Sabrina shook her head at him in a teasingly scolding way as she tucked him in. When he shrugged, feigning innocence, she couldn't help but smile.

When Patrick cleared his throat again, obviously annoyed by their closeness, Sabrina rolled her eyes and slowly backed away. When she turned around again, she asked, "What about Robin?"

Patrick came closer and addressed Jason in the bed. "You've been having flashes of the clinic according to the notes in your file, so I came to ask if you remember being with Robin there? It's important." He went on to explain about his issues with the City and the remains.

"There was a woman there with me and I think her name was Robin. She was nice. She figured out that I wasn't me, and, when the man in the suit was overjoyed by that, she planned our escape. Only, he caught us as we were leaving and was arguing and struggling with her. She pushed me out the door and then everything went black."

Sabrina saw Patrick tearing up and couldn't help but tear up a little too. Had Robin really died this time? Poor Emma.

Jason continued, "She told me that the guy in the suit was dangerous and that he'd hurt her family to keep her in line. She was so angry about it that she kept saying she'd teach him a lesson." He paused a moment and stared into space as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh! You know, I think she is the one who caused the explosion. She said nothing else good besides me would come from any of this and she wanted to stop it. If the man in the suit hadn't caught us, we both would have been gone before..."

Sabrina saw Patrick sink into the chair next to the bed. "She's really dead, isn't she? I'd say I can't believe it, but I had a feeling it would go down this way. Bad shit always happens when you or Sonny are involved. But, no... She just had to save you..."

"Patrick, what are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, surprised by the vehemence in his voice.

"Robin abandoned me and Emma to save _him_ right after we got our family back." He paused and looked at her with pain-filled eyes. "I gave you - us - up for her. And she just... left."

Sabrina started crying, not for Patrick but for the future they'd lost. Unable to stop herself, Sabrina asked, "Is that why she didn't come home after our accident?"

Patrick nodded. "She said her 'work' [eyeing Jason] was too critical..."

Sabrina worried when Patrick paused mid-sentence. She was about to ask if he was okay she he abruptly jumped up and strode toward Jason. "What did Victor do to her family?! Do you know?!"

Jason shook his head. "I'm sorry. She never said what happened. But, she was scared. Really scared."

Sabrina saw Patrick swipe a hand through his hair in frustration the way he had the other day and all the pieces fell together. In a weak voice, Sabrina whispered. "Oh, God... Gabriel."


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina stood still as a statue and stared down at her little boy's grave as the rain pelted her body. Since it was freezing outside, each drop of rain was like an icicle, but Sabrina didn't care. She was already numb on the inside, so she might as well match it on the outside. She was lost in the thoughts swirling around in her head over the revelation that Robin was the reason she not only lost Patrick and Emma, but also her precious Gabriel, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sabrina."

Without looking, Sabrina said, "I came here to be alone, Patrick. Please leave."

Patrick walked up behind her close enough to use his umbrella to shield them both from the rain. "You're going to get sick standing out here like this."

"Who cares?"

"I care. Emma cares. Felix cares. Hell, even Jason cares." Then, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Our son cares. He wouldn't want this for you, Sabrina."

"How do you even know what he would want, Patrick? He's not here. And he is never coming back," Sabrina sniffled dejectedly.

Patrick wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her back into his chest. "No, he's not; but, I know he'd want you to be happy, not drowning in misery."

Sabrina was so tired of being in pain - of being punished for simply loving another woman's family as her own. "Why is this happening to me? All I did was love you and now I have nothing left," she wondered out loud.

Patrick leaned his head down and whispered, "That's not true. You have me. And Emma. We'll always be family," in a comforting voice.

Even though Sabrina knew he was just trying to be nice, she snapped. She pulled out of his embrace and pivoted to face him, "No, we aren't. You and Emma are Robin's family, not mine. The only thing that still connects you and me is laying there in that grave when he should be here with us. And it's all because of her."

"What?"

"Robin," Sabrina spat.

"Sabrina, it's not her fault," Patrick defended. "It's Victor's. I know it is."

"Same difference, Patrick. She might as well have been driving that car herself." Unable to stop herself, Sabrina added, "And you know the funny thing? If she would have been home where she belonged after she blew up my life, I wouldn't even have been in that damn car and my son would still be alive."

"Our son, Sabrina," Patrick said forcefully. "He was my son, too, and I miss him as much as you do. But, this isn't Robin's fault."

Sabrina turned back around to face Gabriel's grave. "Of course you come to her defense. Even divorced, she comes first with you, Patrick. So you know what? I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on the blame then. We aren't together anymore and I don't have to be understanding of Saint Robin and the pedestal you and the rest of this damn town have her perched on."

"Sabrina…"

She cut him off. "No, Patrick. I don't want to hear it. You can defend her until the cows come home, but I'm not giving her a pass. Not this time."

* * *

><p>Patrick stared at Sabrina's back, which was ramrod straight in anger, not believing what he was hearing. What happened to the Sabrina he fell in love with?<p>

When Sabrina replied, "Life," Patrick realized he'd asked the question aloud and wanted to smack himself.

He turned her around. "You can't let the grief eat you alive, Sabrina. You have to find a way to get past it and move on."

Sabrina laughed harshly, "The way you moved on, Patrick? Tell me, how did that work out for you? Because, it seems to me, if you had moved on, then we'd be married right now and raising our son together as a family." Then, she snarled (snarled?), "So don't you _dare_ talk to me about moving on…. Not when you're the damn poster boy of living in the past."

Patrick was hurt by her words and felt compelled to defend himself. "I loved you, Sabrina. I said my vows and I meant them."

"Until you used the 'unless my dead wife comes home' clause to get out of them." She angrily swiped a tear from her eye. "Face it, Patrick, I was just a placeholder for her. I could never compare."

"It wasn't a competition, Sabrina!"

"Wasn't it? Because I always seemed to be runner-up despite what you said to the contrary."

Patrick knew that he'd caused Sabrina a lot of pain when they broke up and he went back to Robin, but he never realized the depth of the anger and resentment she was carrying around since she'd never once showed any feelings of animosity toward him. When he looked into her eyes, though, those emotions were buried under the pain and sadness. And all he wanted to do was make it go away for her.

Patrick reached out and cupped her cheek as he said, "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"So you've said, Patrick. But, you know what? I'm sorry, too."

Confused, Patrick asked, "For what?"

Sabrina stepped back into the rain, glanced at Gabriel's grave and then turned to him. "For ever moving to this damn town in the first place."

When Sabrina ducked around him and ran toward her car, Patrick got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was going to leave town when her job for Jason was done and she wouldn't be back. Sabrina had just literally run out of his life for good. And that terrified him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason leaned on Sabrina a little more than he really needed to as she helped him into their suite at the Metro Court, basking in the feeling of having her body next to his. When she got him settled on the couch, she commented, "I can't believe none of the home health agencies in Port Charles had any openings." When she added, "It's really odd, don't you think?" in a suspicious voice, Jason tried to keep guilt from his voice when he replied, "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

Jason had known the night Sabrina found out the truth about her son's death that she would leave town when he got out of the hospital and he hated the idea of it. While he still believed that she would be running away rather than facing and dealing with her past, he selfishly didn't want her to go. Not only did he need her in his life as his friend, he wanted her to stick around so that they could see if there was something between them worth fighting for since their kiss. Jason knew his memories were a threat, but considering he hadn't gotten them back after being in Port Charles for a month, he honestly wasn't sure he would ever get them back. Why should he, J.D., put his life on hold indefinitely when happiness with Sabrina could be right around the corner on the off-chance he might remember something sometime in the future?

Jason wasn't proud of what he'd done to ensure Sabrina's presence in Port Charles, but it was the only solution he could think of. The morning after their kiss, Jason spoke to his doctors and told them he wanted to go home as soon as possible rather than to a rehab facility. In order to approve his discharge, though, Jason needed to have someone with him 24/7 until outpatient rehab cleared him. When he halfheartedly suggested family, the doctors refused and said it needed to be a home health nurse in the event something happened to him. Later, after learning of this development, Sabrina, ever helpful, offered to call around to the agencies in Port Charles to set it up for him – not knowing that he'd already called and basically put the fear of God into the head of every agency by stating that agreeing to assist him would be "unhealthy" for the continuity of their businesses. Although some were curious as to why the Corinthos organization wouldn't want them helping Jason, he'd shut them and their questions down with a simple, "Because I said so." Since no agency would help him, Sabrina reluctantly agreed to do it herself, but only until he was cleared.

Jason was pulled out his thoughts by a knock on the door. When Sabrina answered, Sam burst through waving papers. "What the hell are these?"

"Divorce papers," he answered with no emotion.

At that, Sam turned to Sabrina. "Would you mind leaving me alone with my husband?"

Just as Jason was about to tell Sam that Sabrina wasn't going anywhere, Sabrina replied, "I have to pick up my things at Felix' anyway." When Sabrina came over to the couch to grab her purse, she added, "Just call me when you're done and I'll come back, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. After the door closed behind her, he was forced to return his attention to Sam when she said, "How can you do this to us? To our family?"

Good mood gone, Jason replied, "Because I'm not the man you married and I may never be him again. I will always provide for Danny, but our marriage is over."

"You don't know your memories won't come back. This is really premature, Jason."

"It's been months since my accident, Sam, and I don't remember either of my former lives. The doctors have said my memory may never come back. I think clinging to hope is a lost cause. We both need to move on."

"But this is ridiculous, Jason. We just need some time together…" Suddenly, though, Sam's upset turned to fury. "Wait a minute! Move on?! This is about Sabrina, isn't it? My God, you want her, don't you?"

"Yes."

Jason was caught off-guard by Sam's abrupt laughter. "This is rich…"

"What?"

"I'll give you your damn divorce if it is what you really want, but it's not going to do you any good."

"Why?"

"Because Sabrina isn't stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened with Patrick, she knows that Jason – the man you will be when your memories come back – will want me over her in the end. Do you really think she'd willingly put herself through that again?"

* * *

><p>Sabrina, bags in hand, opened the door to head back to J.D.'s, when she was stopped by a body standing there. "Patrick? What are you doing here?"<p>

Sabrina noticed him glance at her duffel bags. "Can we talk?"

"I was on my way out, but I can probably spare a few minutes." Sabrina backed out of the doorway and ushered him in as she dropped her bags on the floor.

"What's up?"

"Is Felix here?"

"No. He's at work. Why?" Patrick hadn't been here since the day before Gabriel's funeral. Why was he here now? Why did he care if Fe was around or not?

Patrick let out a breath of relief. "Good. I hoped to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"Us."

Sabrina echoed, "Us?" in an attempt to wrap her head around what he could possibly want. "What 'us'? There hasn't been an 'us' in a long time, Patrick."

Patrick moved toward the couch and then motioned for her to sit down. When she hesitated, he asked, "Please?" Once she was seated, he followed suit and turned his body toward hers. "I was hoping maybe we could change that." Then, "I want you back, Sabrina."

Sabrina, shocked, thought she was hearing things. She had to be. "Um… What?"

Patrick lightly grasped her hand in between his. "When we were at the cemetery last week and you ran away from me wishing you'd never come here at all, I knew that you were planning to leave and not come back and it terrified me, Sabrina. I can't lose you. I need you to be a part of my life – of Emma's life."

Sabrina patted him on the hand with her free one. "We'll always be connected because of Gabriel and I will always love Emma; but, we've been living completely separate lives for ages, Patrick. We can't go back. Too much has happened."

"I don't want to go back. I want to move forward. I'm still in love with you, Sabrina."

Sabrina yanked her hand out of his and jumped up. Pacing, she said, "That's ridiculous, Patrick. You can't be. You just can't be…"

He got up and blocked her path. "I am. I realized it when I saw you kissing Jason."

Blowing him off, Sabrina said, "You were just being overprotective, Patrick. We're friends. You care about me and don't want me to get hurt. That's all it was."

Patrick closed the distance between them and grabbed her upper arms. "No, it was far more than that." And then he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since the night at the cemetery, Patrick couldn't get Sabrina off his mind. He kept replaying both his reaction to her kiss with Jason and their conversation at Gabriel's grave and he came to the conclusion that the only explanation for why he was so affected had to be that he was still in love with her. If he wasn't, then why would he care if she kissed Jason or left town and never came back?

When he learned that Jason had somehow finagled things to get himself discharged into Sabrina's care, Patrick knew that he had to make a move if he wanted another chance. While everyone else was ecstatic at Jason's return, Patrick was less than thrilled he was back. The guy was far from the saint everyone made him out to be and the fact that he had no memories of his past only made him more dangerous. Sabrina didn't know "Jason Morgan" the way he did, so she would be much more susceptible to falling for the guy and getting hurt in the end when his memories came back and he picked Sam over her. Patrick knew that Robin was his only choice at the time, but not a day had gone by since then that he didn't regret breaking Sabrina's heart. He didn't want her to go through that again.

Patrick hadn't intended to kiss Sabrina, but once he did, he knew that he was right in his decision to bite the bullet and let her know how he felt. He'd missed this. Missed her. When Sabrina gave into the kiss and began kissing him back, Patrick was overjoyed. Despite her denials, he could tell she still wanted him as much as he wanted her. He'd just deepened the kiss when Sabrina suddenly wrenched herself away from him and took a step back. "No. We can't do this, " she breathed.

He stepped toward her. "Why not?"

"Because…"

Patrick laughed lightly. "That's not a very convincing answer."

Sabrina turned her back to him for a moment and then turned back around. "I just… I can't do this again. I'm sorry."

He was about to say something when Sabrina walked over to the door and opened it with one hand as she grabbed her duffel bags with the other. "I have to get to J.D.'s He's waiting for me."

Getting the hint, Patrick followed her lead and walked out of the apartment; however, he turned around before he left. "This isn't over, Sabrina. I want to be with you and you wouldn't have kissed me back like that if you were over me. I'm not giving up."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek and then turned and left. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Sabrina was still at the open door with a hand on the cheek he'd kissed and a befuddled look on her face. Nope, this wasn't over…

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

When Sabrina walked into the suite, Jason looked up from his phone. "Where have you been? I was worried."

She brought her things inside and then closed the door. "Sorry. I, um, got delayed," she said in a funny voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You're just acting strange," he said, still suspicious.

"I'm fine, J.D.; but, I have to wonder how you are?" She sat down next to him. "Is everything OK with Sam?"

"No. She isn't happy about the divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." He sighed. "You are the only person in this town who realizes that I'm not Jason Morgan. I can't be him no matter how much everyone wants me to and holding onto his marriage with Sam won't magically solve the problem."

Sabrina scooted closer and patted him comfortingly on the leg. "It has to be hard for her, Jay. She just got you back and now she's going to lose you. It probably doesn't make sense to her. Are you sure you won't give it more time?"

He put his hand on top of hers and shook his head. "No. I don't want more time. I want to be free." Jason took a deep breath and continued, looking into Sabrina's eyes as he said, "I'd like to move on with my life."

Sabrina got a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Move on?"

"Yes. With you," he answered honestly.

Sabrina went to jump up to get away from him, but he tightened his hold on her hand so she couldn't move. "I care about you, Sabrina, a lot. As more than a friend. I want a chance to see if you and me – as Jay, not as Jason – could build something together."

"But what if your memory comes back?" Sabrina looked down at their hands. "You'll remember and choose Sam and I'll be alone and brokenhearted. I can't take that risk."

Jason used his free hand to tip her chin upward and then looked in her eyes. "But what if it doesn't? Are you really willing to throw this away?"

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, electricity crackling between them. "You feel it, too, don't you?"

She nodded.

"It could be so great between us if you just give it a chance."

Sabrina broke eye contact and, this time when she jumped up, he let her. She grabbed her bags and walked toward her room. At the door, Sabrina turned back and said, "I'll think about it."

In response, Jason got up from the couch and walked over to her. She raised a brow at the ease with which he was moving around, but didn't say anything. Jason took her free hand in his and lifted it to his lips. After kissing it lightly, he whispered, "That's all I ask," as he reached around her and opened the door so she could go inside. "Goodnight, Sabrina."

"Goodnight, Jay."


	14. Chapter 14

PART 2

Sabrina took a deep breath as the doors opened into the church. It had taken nearly two years, but she and Patrick had finally come full circle. On Felix' arm, Sabrina smiled and began marching toward the future she'd been robbed of once before, happy to have gotten a second chance with Patrick and Emma despite the cost. When she reached Patrick, Felix leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, wishing her luck, and placed her hand into her groom's. Secretly, Sabrina thought that Lady Luck was already working in her favor since Saint Robin was six feet under (for real this time) and unlikely to interrupt.

"You look beautiful," Patrick whispered on a smile.

Sabrina blushed lightly, thanking him as she squeezed his hand and they turned toward Lucy, who was once again officiating their ceremony.

After the general greetings and a reading by Emma, Lucy invited Sabrina and Patrick to exchange their vows and invited Sabrina to go first.

As Patrick smiled down at her, Sabrina poured her heart out, pledging her heart and life to Patrick, not as the naive girl she once was, but as the woman she'd become. A woman who had dealt with pain and loss she could have never foreseen, but that had ultimately made her stronger than she ever thought she could be. However, when she returned to Port Charles, she'd worn that strength like a suit of armor, closing off her heart in fear of being hurt again. She would forever be grateful to Patrick and Emma for piercing through her armor and convincing her that a life without love isn't a life worth living.

In return, Patrick expressed how his love for Sabrina hadn't died just because Robin had been revealed to be alive. While letting Sabrina go was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, he knew it was the decision he'd had to make at the time because it had enabled him to truly appreciate everything Sabrina brought to his life. While he wished every day that Gabriel was still with them to share in this moment, Patrick believed that it was ultimately Gabriel's death that brought them back together. Watching Sabrina literally run out of his life that rainy night at the cemetery made him realize that a life without Sabrina would never be whole.

Once again, Sabrina and Patrick shared a smile as Lucy was overcome with emotion at their heartfelt vows. After an encore of Epiphany singing "You're Not Alone" as they lit their unity candle with Emma, it was time for the exchange of rings and pledges.

When asked if she would take Patrick as her lawfully wedded husband, Sabrina confidently answered, "I do," just like last time. Unlike last time, however, when Lucy addressed the same question to Patrick, there was no hesitation in his voice as he responded with a resounding, "I do."

Lucy winked at Patrick and mocked wiping invisible sweat from her brow in relief as she said, "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you…"

* * *

><p>As Patrick waited for Lucy to finally pronounce them husband and wife, he reflected on the wedding and how happy he was to finally have come full circle with Sabrina. Once he realized that he was still in love with Sabrina and wanted her back, he'd pulled out all the stops he could to convince her that she was his future and they belonged together. While Jason had posed a threat to their reunion, Patrick had emerged the victor in the war for Sabrina's heart and he thanked his lucky stars every day. He'd taken Sabrina for granted once, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.<p>

When the doors opened to Sabrina on Felix' arm, looking more radiant than ever, Patrick almost pinched himself to make sure that this was really happening. And it would really happen because, this time, Robin really was dead and wouldn't be coming back. While it killed him that Emma had to lose her mother twice, a part of him was relieved that there would be no "surprises" to interrupt this ceremony.

Patrick was moved by Sabrina's vows, which showed him how much the past two years had changed her. He would always feel bad for destroying the dreamy innocence she'd possessed at their last wedding, but he was so proud of the resilient woman she'd become. Sabrina had faced a great deal of pain in a short amount of time and come out stronger than ever. While she could have let that completely destroy her, she hadn't. Although Sabrina had initially resisted allowing him and Emma back into her life in fear of being hurt, he'd ultimately broken down her defenses by convincing her that living life without love was a half life - and she deserved better.

When Patrick said his vows to Sabrina, he meant them. Breaking her heart after promising her the world was the one thing he'd regret for the rest of his life. Staying with Robin had been the right decision at the time, but it didn't mean that he'd fallen out of love with Sabrina. While he'd have given just about anything to have Gabriel in his life, he would always be grateful that their son was the catalyst that brought them back together and made his life whole again.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur, as Patrick was just anxious to be pronounced husband and wife and to finally get to kiss his bride in front of their friends and family. While many of the words and elements of this ceremony resembled their first one, they all had a new meaning after everything that had happened. Despite Sabrina's cheerfulness and confidence, Patrick could tell that getting toward the end of the ceremony was making her nervous. Even though it would be impossible for history to repeat itself, he understood her apprehension; so that is why Patrick made sure to say his "I do" confidently and with no hesitation.

When Lucy winked, Patrick smiled; however, he quickly returned his full focus to his beautiful bride as he awaited the pronouncement of marriage they'd waited so long for. It was this singular focus that caused Patrick to be blindsided by the church doors being thrown open to reveal Jason Morgan. Jason's sudden appearance caused Lucy to stop speaking and Sabrina to rip her hands from his in shock. Patrick could only watch in horror as Jason made his way down the aisle, stopped in front of Sabrina, and begged, "Don't do this, Sabrina. Don't marry him. You belong with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy had both seen and caused a lot of spectacles during her tenure in Port Charles, but even she couldn't help but be utterly shocked by Jason interrupting Patrick and Sabrina's wedding do-over. Lucy knew that Sabrina had been dating Jason prior to his memory coming back, but she never thought it was serious enough to warrant him bursting through the doors at the last moment to halt the proceedings.

Lucy made a mental note to speak the "I know pronounce you…" part of the ceremony faster and to encourage couples to skip any unnecessary lovey-dovey stuff in the future. Considering Lucy was batting 0-2 where Sabrina and Patrick were concerned, it seemed like something worth considering. She had such high hopes for this wedding. While Lucy could never, ever regret Robin returning from the dead at their last go-round, she'd been more than happy to learn that the couple had found their way back to each other in the wake of their losses and eagerly volunteered to officiate this time around. Unfortunately, Lucy's efforts to help the couple celebrate had gone horribly awry in classic Port Charles style.

Lucy focused on Sabrina, who was the center of attention today rather than the forgotten would-be bride, and thought she looked a little bit like a guppy. Sabrina stared at Jason and kept opening and closing her lips with no words emerging. The poor girl was clearly in shock. When Sabrina reached out a shaking hand to Jason as if to confirm he was really standing there begging her not to marry Patrick, Jason grasped her wrist and pulled her toward him. Lucy heard Sabrina let out a squeak of surprise as Jason whispered, "I love you, Sabrina," - right before he laid one helluva kiss on her. Lucy observed as Sabrina's half hearted resistance to the kiss melted like butter in a frying pan. Once Sabrina gave into Jason's smoldering kiss, Lucy sighed dreamily, but transferred her attention to Patrick, who seemed to be shell-shocked by the turn of events.

Lucy loved Robin and because she loved Robin, she loved Patrick. She'd been overjoyed at Robin's return and had wanted her happy, which meant that she'd been happy that Patrick had gotten his family back. That said, however, Lucy couldn't help but think that what goes around comes around. When Patrick saw Robin at the wedding, he'd completely forgotten about Sabrina and walked down the aisle to kiss his long-lost love. It was only after Sabrina sank to her knees in despair and humiliation at the sight and subsequently ran out of the church as if she was on fire that Patrick remembered her existence. As Lucy watched Patrick watching Jason and Sabrina practically inhaling each other, she could tell that he wasn't happy the shoe was on the other foot. Just as Patrick transitioned from stunned to angry, Jason released Sabrina, but still held her tightly against his body.

Patrick had just made to lunge toward the would-be couple when Jason picked Sabrina up like a sack of potatoes, ran out of the church and jumped into a waiting black limousine. Patrick ran after them, but was unable to catch them in time. As Lucy, Felix, Elizabeth and Mac, all of whom had run after Patrick, reached the vestibule, they heard Patrick utter a string of curses that would make even the roughest sailor blush. Suddenly, Patrick turned to Elizabeth.

"Where would he take her?" Patrick demanded.

"I don't know, Patrick. I'm sorry," Elizabeth answered. "He's not Jason Morgan. Not the man I used to know, anyway, so I can't predict where he would take her."

Patrick lost some of his fight and sank down onto a nearby bench. "I thought they were over. It's been months since he got his memory back and went back to Sam and Danny - just like I told Sabrina he would."

Felix interjected. "It was over Patrick, at least that was the sense I got from Sabrina. He crushed her heart the same way you did two years ago, but she let it go and recommitted to you and Emma. I have no idea what is going on."

"Well, I am going to find out! That limo was Sonny's, so that's where I'll start." With that, Patrick angrily ripped off his bowtie and stalked into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny was still in jail for murdering AJ, so Patrick knew when he banged on the door that he wouldn't be able to ask Sonny where Jason took his fiance, but he at least hoped that he would be able to catch a clue so that he could retrieve Sabrina and they could pick up where they'd left off. Again.

When the door opened, Carly was the person staring back at him. Before he could get a word in, she said, "From the look on your face I'm assuming he made it in time to stop the wedding." Then, she turned and walked into the living room, where Patrick followed. When he got inside, he saw Carly sitting on the couch holding Morgan's daughter, who they'd gotten back from that wacko Nina a few months ago. "Where are they?" Patrick demanded.

Carly looked up at him. "Look, Patrick, I like you; but, even if I knew where Jas had taken Sabrina, I wouldn't tell you." She paused a moment to pick up the little girl's binkie and then continued. "He's my best friend. My loyalty is to him. So, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Patrick queried. "Even if you don't know where he is, as you point out, you're his best friend, so you should have an idea of where he'd take _my_ fiance."

Carly smiled her signature smile. "Just out of curiosity, when did he interrupt?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I tried to talk him out of it, that's why. I stalled as long as I could, for my own reasons, to try to get him to miss his chance to steal her away. If she were married, I was certain he'd leave it alone."

Against his better judgment, Patrick answered, "Lucy was just about to pronounce us married when he burst through the doors, begged her not to marry me, kissed her senseless in front of _our_ guests and then kidnapped her."

"Seriously?!" Carly managed to eek out between bouts of laughter. "Must have been like deja vu for the two of you, huh?"

"What?"

"Well, isn't that when Emma spied Robin and you ran down the aisle to kiss her senseless as Sabrina watched? Tell me, how did it feel to be on the other end of things?"

"What do you care? You've had your fun, so please tell me something that will help me find her."

When Morgan, who was living in the house for Sonny, came in to collect his daughter, Carly got up. Once she'd passed the child off, she turned back to Patrick. "I don't care. I just find it ironic, that's all." She then proceeded Patrick to the door. "If I had to venture a guess, he'd take Sabrina somewhere no one would find them that's private enough for him to convince her to ditch you. I would also guess that Sonny's jet isn't currently in the hangar."

Patrick stepped outside and asked skeptically. "So he uses Sonny's cars and his jet, but he's not involved in the business anymore?" Then he added, "I knew that was a crock. And it's no life for Sabrina."

"Jason is family, Patrick. He will always be tied to this life, even if he doesn't engage in it - which he doesn't. Not anymore." Then, as she began closing the door, Carly added, "And who are you to decide what life Sabrina should have? It's her life, not yours."

When the door slammed in his face, Patrick stood there for a moment trying to take everything in. After sighing over the the fact that all of Port Charles was probably getting a laugh out of the irony of karma biting him in the ass, Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed. "Anna, it's me. I need your help."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Sonny's jet:<p>

He'd hated to do it, but he had to. Sabrina had given into his kiss, so Jay knew the she still felt something for him after all this time, but he questioned whether she would be able to forgive him for what had gone down between them and believe that he wanted a life with her and not Sam. During the short limo ride to the airport, Sabrina had gone from being shocked over his interruption of her do-over wedding to Drake to furious that he'd had the nerve to burst back into her life thinking she would betray her promises to Patrick and Emma. There was no reasoning with her, so Jay had "encouraged" her to drink some water to calm down. Since it was her favorite flavored water, she never tasted the drug. Since he was "Jason Morgan", she never thought he would drug her. Using the water was his backup plan. He'd hoped to get her to listen to reason so they would be able to talk things out in Port Charles, but Sabrina had a temper and this was the only way to get her from the limo to the plane without a scene. He knew she was going to be angry when she woke up, but he was determined. This was the only way.

Jason had gotten his memories back - _all of them_ - but Sabrina had been the cost. It was too high of a price.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_One month ago at Kelly's…_

"So, are you excited for your field trip?" Sabrina asked Emma brightly as she opened the door to Kelly's where she was dropping Emma off with Elizabeth, who was chaperoning the trip and offered to take Emma to school with Cameron.

Emma smiled, "Yup! It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait to tell you and daddy all about it." When Emma spied Elizabeth, she shouted "Aunt Elizabeth!" and bolted toward her table, breaking Sabrina's grip.

Elizabeth had been talking to someone as Cameron ate his breakfast, but excused herself to bend down and greet Emma. Sabrina rushed over, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Elizabeth. Emma's just so excited."

It wasn't Liz who answered, though, it was the man. "It's no problem, Sabrina," she heard Jason say as he turned around and smiled at her.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks, surprised to see him. "Jay," she said out of habit as she instinctively put her left hand in her jacket pocket. "Um, how are you?"

"Good." After a pause, he asked, "How are you?"

Sabrina swallowed. "Fine." Sabrina was just about to bend down to say goodbye to Emma when Elizabeth chimed in happily. "Fine? I'd say things are more than fine, right Emma?" As Emma nodded in agreement, Elizabeth tapped Sabrina's left arm and said, "Come on, let me see it!"

Sabrina hedged nervously. "You've already seen it."

As Jason asked, "Seen what?", Elizabeth said, "Aww. It's the same one? That's so romantic. Let me see it anyway - for old times' sake." When Emma said, "Cameron wants to see it, too!" Sabrina knew there was no getting out of making a scene and pulled her hand out of her pocket.

As Elizabeth clucked over how Sabrina's ring was even prettier than she remembered and Emma boasted to Cameron about how excited she was to have Sabrina as her stepmom, Sabrina caught Jason's eye. He looked like a deer in headlights. "You're getting married?" he asked.

"Yeah. Patrick proposed and I said yes."

"Ah… Congratulations," he said halfheartedly.

"Thanks," Sabrina whispered. Breaking eye contact, she turned to the group and said, "I really have to get going. I need to be at the clinic shortly. Have fun on your trip, Emma." After hugging Emma and saying goodbye to Elizabeth, Sabrina turned on her heel and hightailed it out of there as fast as she could.

She was happy to be marrying Patrick again, but she'd made it a point to avoid Jay whenever possible. It was just easier that way.

* * *

><p>Jason and Sabrina generally avoided each other whenever possible. It was just easier that way. Jason heard through the grapevine that Sabrina had taken Patrick back since their breakup, but he hadn't been prepared for the reality of what that meant. He and Patrick had battled for Sabrina's affection for months and Jason had finally won when his memories came back - not just his memories as Jason Morgan, but also the ones he'd lost years ago as Jason Quartermaine. The memories bombarded him, as did the feelings he had for Sam and the other women in his life. As he struggled to reconcile the man he was with the men he'd been, he'd begged Sabrina for time to figure things out. She told him time wouldn't change the inevitable and that he should go back to his wife. Then she muttered something about being stupid for making the same mistake twice and walked out of his life. Since she'd decided to stay in Port Charles after all because of Patrick and Emma, they entered the weird zone they were in where they acknowledged each other when in public but never discussed or addressed anything that happened between them despite his best efforts.<p>

Jason knew it was a bad idea to follow Sabrina to the waterfront clinic where she was working, but he'd been blindsided by the news of her engagement. She'd already changed into her scrubs and was with a patient when he caught up to her. He waited for her to finish and then said, "Can we talk?"

Sabrina gestured around the room. "I'm really busy." When she tried to walk away, he lightly grasped her shoulder. "Please, Sabrina? Five minutes."

Sabrina glanced down at his hand and then looked into his eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. She walked over to the counter and told the receptionist she'd be back in a few minutes and then walked outside. He followed.

When they were outside, she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What do you want, Jay?"

Jason smiled at her slip-up. She'd stopped calling him J.D. the night he had asked Sam for a divorce and started calling him "Jay", which was a good mix between the man she knew him as and the one he was supposed to be. He missed hearing that from her lips. When she impatiently gestured for him to get on with whatever he wanted to say, he regained his composure. "I, ah, didn't know things were that serious with you and Patrick."

"They are."

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast? Didn't you guys only get back together a few months ago?"

"No. We were engaged once before. We're just picking up where we left off." Then she looked behind her toward the door. "Is that all?"

"Can you really pick up where you left off after everything that's happened between you? I just think maybe you're rushing into something that may not be the best idea."

He knew he'd crossed the line when Sabrina asked sarcastically, "So how's Sam? Are the wedding plans going well?"

"Sabrina…"

"You know, if you're memories had come back just a tad bit sooner, you're divorce wouldn't have been finalized and you would have been able to pick up right where you left off. Could have saved yourself the hassle of a wedding."

Jason stepped toward Sabrina. "Please don't be like this. I'm just looking out for you." Despite how things ended, he still cared about her very much and didn't want her to do something she'd regret.

Sabrina stepped toward him until she was inches away and with fires of anger blazing in her eyes said, "Do me a favor. Don't look out for me. Better yet, forget I exist because the man I fell in love with - he doesn't exist. Not anymore."

Jason leaned down, invading her space. "But he does exist, Sabrina. You know it as well as I do. And that's the problem with us, isn't it?"

Before Sabrina could answer, Patrick turned the corner and shouted Sabrina's name. At the sound of his voice, she abruptly stepped back. Jason saw her paste a smile on her face as she said his name happily and asked what he was doing there.

When Patrick reached her, he gave her a loving kiss, which made Jason cringe, and then said, "Did you forget? Today is my day on call here."

Sabrina shook her head lightly. "Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. We've both been a little distracted lately."

Jason cringed again as Sabrina smiled up at Patrick with love in her eyes. "That we have." After kissing him quickly on the lips, she suggested they go inside without even acknowledging Jason.

It was then that Patrick bought a clue that he'd interrupted them. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Sabrina."

"Um… Why?" Patrick asked.

"Just some unfinished business."

"What business?"

Jason was about to answer when Sabrina gave him her death glare and said, "Nothing important." Then she turned back to Patrick. "Jason was just leaving and we should get inside."

When the door closed behind them, Jason released a breath he didn't know he was holding. What the hell was going on? Why did Sabrina marrying Patrick bother him so much? More importantly, what was he going to do about it?


	18. Chapter 18

When Sabrina woke up, she was no longer in her wedding gown. Instead, she was in a set of fleece pajamas tucked tightly in a four-poster bed in a room she didn't recognize. Confused, Sabrina pushed the covers down, got out of bed, and padded across the luxurious carpet to the nearby window - and promptly lost the ability to breathe at the view she saw. In awe, Sabrina stared. She tried to make sense of what the hell was going on when she heard a voice behind her. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Takes your breath away."

At the sound of Jay's voice, Sabrina remembered him interrupting her wedding, kissing her and then kidnapping her. Furious, she turned around, "Where the hell are we?! Take me home. Now!"

Jay walked into the room and put the breakfast try on the the small table by the window. He tilted his head toward the view and said, "We're in Geneva, Switzerland. And, I'm sorry, but I can't take you home. Not right now."

"Geneva?" Sabrina echoed. Then, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because we need to talk first. About the future. Our future."

"Our future? We don't have a future. My future is with Patrick and Emma."

Jay, dressed in sweats and a grey t-shirt that Sabrina admitted looked really good on him, walked over to her. In a serious tone, he said, "If you say it enough, will you convince yourself it's the truth?"

"It is the truth," Sabrina argued defiantly.

"How do you know that, Sabrina? Maybe we are the future. You just left. We never had a chance to find out."

Sabrina backed away and began pacing. "I'm not stupid, Jay. I knew exactly which way the wind was going to blow, so I got off the boat before I got caught in the storm."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't know up from down or left from right, so how could you know what I wanted when I didn't?"

"Because history was repeating itself. I didn't stand a chance and I wasn't going to wait around only to get tossed aside for the love of your life."

Jay blocked her path, stopping her in her tracks. "That's just it, Sabrina. Sam is the love of Jason Morgan's life, not necessarily _my_ life."

"What?"

"I'm not Jason Morgan. I'm me. A combination of Jason Quartermaine, Jason Morgan and J.D., the man you love who loves you. One personality doesn't dominate any of the others and I'm still trying to come to terms with what that means for me - and for us. Sam "winning" in the end was never the foregone conclusion you assumed it was."

"So, what, you don't love her?"

"I do love her because Jason Morgan loved her. I probably always will. But I'm not certain she is my future, just as I'm not certain Patrick is yours."

At that, Sabrina gasped. "Oh, God, Patrick. He must be worried sick! I have to call him and let him know I'm okay."

Jason handed her a disposable cell phone. "Here, call him, but I'm asking you to please not tell him where we are."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he'll storm over here, attempt to beat me up and then march you right back to a church. Even if you and aren't meant to be, I stand by what I said last month. The two of you rushed things and are making a huge mistake. You need time and distance to make sure marrying him is what you want."

Sabrina and Jason stared at each other for a few moments and then she dialed.

* * *

><p>Patrick sat on his couch staring at his phone and willed it to ring. Anna was supposed to call today with news on where Jason had taken Sabrina and he was jumping out of his skin waiting. When the phone rang, he noticed it was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"<p>

"Patrick, it's me."

He jumped up. "Sabrina?! Thank God you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Patrick. Safe."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Patrick worried when Sabrina hesitated. "Sabrina? Tell me where you are and I'll come."

"I've got to go, Patrick. Jason just wants to talk to me and then he will bring me home. He promised."

When the phone went dead, Patrick yelled Sabrina's name, but it was no use. When he tried to call back, he got an automated voicemail to no one. Patrick grabbed his coat and keys and headed to the police station to see Anna. He was through waiting.


End file.
